1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to internal combustion engines, and more specifically to a system for preventing air from entering the injection system of a fuel injected Diesel engine due to low fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
When a Diesel engine runs out of fuel, air enters the fuel injection system and the engine cannot be restarted without a time consuming priming process. In most cases the operator must seek help from a service station. The delay in restarting a Diesel engine which stopped due to lack of fuel may be especially detrimental when the engine is operating a refrigerant compressor of a transport refrigeration unit associated with a truck or trailer. The load being conditioned by the transport refrigeration unit may be a perishable load which is easily damaged if the proper temperature is not continuously maintained.
Thus, it would be desirable, and it is an object of the present invention, to provide a low fuel shut-off system for a Diesel engine which is easy to install on new equipment, and easy to retro-fit on existing equipment, which prevents air from entering the injection system due to low fuel.